It Ends with One move
by NinAnbu
Summary: I have changed most of the names from this fic but you should be able to find out whos who.As for what its about read and find out.


**Chapter 1:The Grave**

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction I have ever writen,it's a crossover of Bleach and Black Cat(with the added tidpit of my own making).Flames are excepted but please be nice and write good comments.**

**Kazu From Air Gear shall say the Disclaimer.**

**Kazu:Shikin Haramitsu Daikyomyo does not own Black Cat or Ninja The Beginning. Sano:Yes she does. Kazu:No Benedict Jacka owns Ninja The Beginning and some japenesse dude owns Black Cat. Sano:Ah my Kazu sama you're always right,now you get a kiss for being right. Emily:Don't call MY Kazu that and don't kiss him either. Sano:Fatty you're just geolues that Kazu sama loves thin peaople and not fatties like you. Emily:What you call me you gay fag. Ringo:On with the story. Spitfire:Thank you Ringo. Sano:I'm leaving with my Kazu sama. Emily:I'm done with you yet fag. That was weird anyway onwards with the story.**

**Chapter 1:The Grave**

It was a dark scary night not a being dead or alive recommended the streets of Sodom circled the Hollow Cemetery and below if you had to look very closely there lay a fresh grave and in lay a was so dark that even if you did look closely you wouldn't of seen the grave, silence and calmness filled the night sky,not a cloud nor a star scarred the a dark haired human dresses in age old traditional japenesse ninja uniform steeped out of the dark and ran with the speed of lighting towards the grave and lay one delicate hand on the grave after moments of silence the human open the coffin. "This ones fresh"The human said into a microphone ressever. "Okay,Claude lead group _roku_ and _shichi_ to the nerrisest church,I have just received word that the seplies are almost finished"A male voice from the black recever said. "_Nani_?"the human now asaplished to be a girl said. "Already I know but the newbies were up aganist a lot today"The girl could hear lots of fiddling on a keyboard underneith the mans soft tone. "_Baka_,I told you if I had gone alone then none of this would have happened"The girl leaned against her bokken frushtrated. "Come on Claude,you were the same when you got here"he said. "_Baka_,why do you continue to bring up the past"after a few moments of silence from the other end she shouted, "And who gives you the right to call me by my first name show some respecte dammit"The reciver made a loud bepping noise and the man had nearly gone deaf if not for the fact that someonelse had come in the room and had put the volume down. "I leave for to secounds and already you two start a fight" a man with black hair sat next to the reciver boy and softly yet angrly said: "If you two can't get along and play nicly then I'll have to put you on kitchien duty:Claude,Micaiel" the man looked about ten feet tall compered to Michael,with neatly cut black hair and his signiture black cloak on you would amidetly expect him to be put there with Claude. "Yes,Kriel sempai"The two said with highly regarded respect. "_Arigato_,now has teams _roku_ and _shichi_ replnished their stock"Kriel was a hard yet kind and understanding man. "The teams are on their way to Claude right now"Michael said. "I told you not to call me that you _baka_"Claude was shouting even louder then one glare from Micheal older cosin Kriel he reaplied calmly. "Sorry Takoya-san"Micheal had his measy platinum blonde hair tied losly at his side which made him look like someone from a Finale Fantsy Movie. "_Arigato_,Micheal-sama"Claude Takoya was smirking with delight._Micheal you neko not so tough now that your cosin is here_,she thought with delight. "I'm swiching my reciver off the teams are here"Claude swiched off the reciver and with grace of a panther she meat up with the teams counting to make sure they were all here she was reashurred and yelled with the voice of a leader. "Now then ladies"She used this tone most often as the boys in the group were a bunch of sissy's. "Wait sensei,wait for me"A boy appered out of now where and by the looks of things he was more out of breath then when he was done training. "Ah yes Ditrik"_How in the hell did this boy get in my groups_,she starred the boy up and down he was a good looking boy but his skill's weren't as good looking. "Boy have you ever consedered ditching this place and becoming a model"she mocked him and half of the group giggled she glared at them and they fell silent. "But sensei I must become as strong as my senpei,then I can become the stronger the my senpei"The boy starred teary eyed and happily. "Oh,yes that dream of yours,well if your want to become as strong as your brother I the try to keep"_That boy is a waist of time_,she thought disgusted. "Now then on wards to church Velhem" She jumped high in the sky using a technique called flash step(you stand in _ichi monji_ and with your right foot push up whilest resiting the _sanshin no kata_) all gineun were reciuered to now,she was surprised most of her class had already mastered the but one there on the ground looking as groofy as ever was shoke her head and jumped down from the tree she was on. "Ditrik,keep up"She said using a very semilure technique called flash holl(you stand in _ichi monji_ once again and with whom ever's foot on your hand and paform _shuko_),Micheal went flying through the air and jumping from tree to tree.

Two minutes later,groups _roku_ and _shichi _had reched their quitly Claude went in before her team,in no time at all she found the seplie closet and from it took holy water,gralic,a couple of wooden stakes and a small tiny viale(and by now you must of guessed what they are doing in a cemetury if not then you're a major _baka_).She used telicanises to transferre a message to the vice capitan fo the team._Send in team roku_,was her message,and without hesitation team roku had been restoked and had taken the other surplies to team teams left emiditly on orders from Kriel,as far as that Claude worked placed the viale in her pocket and closed the there was movment and the church door banged open,the wind brushed against Claude's removed a shuko from her garta belt and with the agilty and the eyes of a vampire she spotted her _uke_.In less then two secounds she had her _shuko_ flung at the _uke_ and was running up the walls she shot another and _uke_ had dogged the first but the next bunched had nailed him from his _gi_ to the other wall. "Now I'm going to finish you off"She took another _shuko_ from her pocket and pointed it at her _uke's_ eyes now that she was up close. "Yame!Yame!Yame!"She reconished that the _uke_ from the wall and towards the light with the strength of a man, she saw who it was. "Ditrik you _baka_ what the funk I could have killed"She yelled dropping the petrifid boy to his knees. "Why didn't you follow the others like you were ordered to"The boy collected himself and in replie said: "The others out ran me"He said shaking like a shaved cat on a cold winters night. "I'm not convinced"She stared into the boy's pale blue eyes. "Fine I got scarred and I couldn't keep up with the rest of the group I'm sorry Claude-sama"An embarressed look spreed across his face. "Ditrik"Claude sighed. "You're so immpo....."Just as she was about to finishe the sentence someone far behind her said.: "Claude Takoya,it's been a long time hassent it" The sillhoet of a man who knew Claude appered.

**A/N:What ya think me evle canevle I leave you on a cliffy,who is this silohoeted man that knows Claude,find out in Chapter 2:The Moonstruck**


End file.
